DEvoid
by poffman
Summary: In this thriller sci-fi you will join Jon as he finds the shocking truth as to not who he is, but what.


Many people in this world hope to live to old age and then die, well in this story those people were let down. Those people didn't get to die in a comfortable hospital bed were they got to be nursed and taken care of until there time, or maybe there Lazy Boy chair watching football with a cold beer, no these people died in a ditch full of other people who wanted the same end. And don't get me wrong, there weren't a few that survived like you see in your average cheap apocalypse movie, no I'm sorry every last human being on this planet was wiped out without a trace of there existence. This is the story of the end.  
For a long time people thought that evolution was a lie, basically because it seemed not to take place for thousands of years, well that is were they went wrong. Evolution takes place at a small piece every day, and every once in awhile it will take a leap into the unknown.  
Well in this story evolution took a leap, not just any ordinary leap though were we can walk on two legs, or we can have the knowledge to use language, no this leap is the answer to every human weakness your mind can think or comprehend of.  
It was 7:00pm, on a cold New York night, steam rising from the sewage, the air felt as if it bit your face, the sound of people yelling, talking, or even rummaging through garbage was all distinct to the ear, eye, skin, and nose.  
Little did anyone know that all of the senses that they didn't recognize would be upgraded 100 times there normality.  
Fifty miles away a baby was being born to a fair and wealthy family, they were honest, kind, and hard working people, they didn't deserve what they were about to have inflicted upon them. The birth was hard and painful for the mother, and when the delivery was finished many people did not know what to make of this baby, it was one of the most beautiful babies that was born, in my opinion. This baby had blue eyes like the sea, its skin not pale white but of deep tan, the hair gold with shimmering highlights of brown. The baby was perfect and that was the peculiar thing about him. The doctors did not know what to make of the baby for it was at perfect health, no defaults, issues, or diseases; he was perfect in every sense of the word.  
20 years later  
When Jonathan was at a war rally for the anti-American ways, policemen felt threatened by his threats and opened fire on him, this was the peculiar thing, the cops feared him after this for he was coated now with some kind of silvery liquid armor that was not penetrated by bullets. Jonathan was much surprised himself, and stood in much confusion of what was happening. Before he could do anything a policemen hit him in the back of the head with an electric stick which knocked him right out. Jon knew though that he could not just stand there and see what was about to happen so he took off running towards the left exit of the stage that he was on. When the Policemen had predetermined this move though and had half of there squad out waiting for him, when Jon burst through the door there was a split second that he realized that he was surrounded, he feared of there reaction to him, but his question was answered before he could think of one. The cops opened fire on him before he had the chance to run, but much like the last time the silvery substance appeared blocking every shot they had, Jon much surprised again by the reaction to there shooting took off towards the end of the alley way were he could jump the fence and possibly find a place to hide before the policemen had a place to find him.  
When he came to the fence he jumped forward so that he would land on the fence and begin to climb, but much to his surprise he cleared the fence with no hassle what so ever. He landed with a hard thud and even fell to the ground, from a distance he could hear the cops say "what the hell was that", he realized that they were on the other side now and he was safe, so he began to run towards the only place he could find refuge, the sewers. When he was in the darkened tunnel, he began to walk trying to avoid the water which carried the human filth, Jon began to talk to himself asking questions like "what is happening to me" or "why is this happening", he pondered and even chuckled at the thought that he was at a war rally in one moment and then next he was in the sewage running from the cops.  
Jon was walking in the sewage for about two hours, when out of no were something of massive size blew threw the side of the wall and threw the other, he looked through the whole to see what it was. The large vehicle had stopped right were it had blown threw the wall and a door had opened through the back, a man with a silver coating on his body with black spikes sticking out of the sides of his arms and legs was standing in the opening. His eyes opened, they were as white as paper, then his lips unsealed, he said "get in if you want to know what you are" it seemed as if every question he had had just been doubled by this persons appearance. Jon with out any reluctance walked into the opening and looked at this creature in the eyes and said "who are you" the man chuckled with a raspy voice and replied "I'm what you need right now more then anything. Oh by the way welcome to Dolaras, our digger ship, she takes us wherever we want to go" "who's we?" "We as in people like me and you" said the strange man "there are more like us?" "there is a whole army of people like us, we are recruiting people to fight the people who made us like we are" "what do you mean?" I will fill you in on the details on the way to headquarters, oh by the way my name is Devon" "I'm- "I know who you are, about all of us upgrades know who you are".  
As the journey began there were so many questions that Jon had but all were answered as Devon was very good at explaining the answers. Devon told Jon about how there mothers were injected with a substance that advances the D.N.A and made them the way they are, but unfortunately that also advanced there not just there bodies but also there minds, which made them conscious enough to realize that the government was using them to create an army of greatness, Jon asked about what they were. Devon explained how they were a complete upgrade of the human being and that they were almost indestructible, the fact that there was an antidote for there condition.  
When they arrived at headquarters Jon was in a complete awe of the underground city, tunnels illuminated with green lights that went along with the miles and miles of tunnels, millions of people walking through these tunnels to get to there destination. The thought had crossed his mind that are these people just like him, are they strange and unusual creatures that have extraordinary capabilities. He asked Devon if they were like him and he replied "every last one". Jon felt not as alone as he had when he was in the sewers; in fact he felt a certain comfort knowing he wasn't the only one.  
Devon took Jon into one of the tunnels, there was a panel with one green button and one red button, Devon reached for the green button and pushed it, when he pushed it the ground beneath them began to move at an alarming speed, in fact it moved so fast that Jon did not have enough time to be startled. They arrived at a door that said Igneous Gruff, "What is that?" asked Jon wondering "not what but who, I'm taking you to him to see him because we have to register you, and I'm sure that he would like to know that I've found you". "Why would he want to see me" "you'll see". Devon reached to the door and knocked twice then a small rectangular opening towards the top of the door showed a pair of eyes. "Password" asked the mysterious pair of eyes, "Upgrade 404" said Devon, the slide closed and Jon heard several clicking sounds behind the door. When the door opened no one appeared, the room was completely dark, no light what so ever in the whole room, Devon led Jon into the dark and then said, "master I have Jon of Upgrade 001" a raspy voice that sounded of an old man replied from the dark "is it really, I've been waiting for this moment ever since you were born, Jonathan," the voice frightened Jon, and then every fear that Jon ever had started to fill his mind, his mind filled to the edge and he started to break down inside. Jonathan felt as if someone was speaking through him when he said "your time is up as the master of Upgrade haven, You miserable maggot hiding in the temple of 7, you should be put to execution but I suppose the city loves what you've done with the place" Jon was astonished by what he just said, but it was to late he had already said it and there was no going back. "My time is up but you still have to serve in the army of upgrade haven before you can take my place" said the raspy voice. "I will not serve the army as upgrade 000 said that when the true returns, his thrown is to be replaced immediately" Jon found himself talking out of himself again "000 was killed because he was a crazy old machine that didn't know anything" the raspy old voice replied, Jon found a certain out of no where power and he replied "you will give the thrown NOW!" light appeared in all corners of the room, the room was a big vast space with nothing in it but an old man lying on the ground covered in a silver liquid, fine if it is going to be like this then we shall see who deserves the thrown. The Old man raised himself and silver tentacles rose from his back and went for Jon, Jon looked over at Devon for help, but Devon had disappeared. Jon confused had to dodge these tentacles, one came and he jumped over it and didn't land, one other tentacle had caught him, but Jon thought he could use a knife when all of the sudden his body transformed into a body full of spikes severing all the tentacles that came his way. A certain confidence rose up in Jon that he had a fighting chance; Jon thought that he had nothing else to loose and charged the old man tackling him to the ground with a loud thud. Jon got up and continued to punch the old man in the face, the old man's arms and legs started to rap around Jon, turning to a liquid as it surrounded him, the old man called out for Devon as he rapped himself around Jon restraining him from moving. Devon appeared and walked over to the two, Jon still not being able to move started struggle as Devon had in his had a 9 inch looking needle leaking a liquid, Devon pulled Jon's head into view and stuck the needle into his right temple.  
His world began to fade away slowly, his eye lids fell looses, he couldn't help but to fall asleep, deep deep sleep.  
Jon awoke in a whole new environment that had no recognition to him. He was lying on a bed that was one of many; thousands upon thousands of beds went in two rows on each side of the completely white room. All of the beds had somebody in them wearing all white but where differed by there facial attributes. Jon yelled to see if it was a dream "Hello", all of the bodies arose and looked strait at him, every face in that room was staring strait at him. He began to wonder if this was a smart idea and tried to fix with asking "where am I". all of the heads mouths replied at the same time, Barracks number 66678, these numbers rang in his head, but what really disturbed him was the word barracks, he felt that this was a bad dream that just seemed like it was intensely real, but there was no denying the fact that this was real and he couldn't escape it. Jon panicked jumping to his feet and starting to run, but was headed off by a guard who took an oddly shaped stick and beat him in the head with a loud thus. Jon's eyes opened to shouting and excitement, he had a soldier like outfit that had numerous weapons all over his body, people were strapped into a seat with guns in there hands when out of the corner of his eye a man came into view. "Hey soldier glad to see you awake, here is your gun we'll be to the battle ground shortly so be prepared", Jon was not very shocked, an instant change of setting's effect started to were off, He was ready for what ever they were going to go to war with.  
When the cockpit of there vehicle come to a halt, the end of the vehicle had opened up and the buckles holding up the soldiers released and they were let out in what seemed much like a battle field. The view was magnificent and terrible at the same time, miles it seemed of Upgrades fighting these huge barbaric creatures that seemed twenty feet tall, they looked like they were made out of mud, with a liquid covering them, Growing out of there head like hair were little white daisies that bees were attacking for pollination. Jon asked the soldier next to him, "what the hell are those", the soldier replied, "the human government created them to destroy upgrades, there venom is deadly to us, made f sulfuric acid so be careful when the open there mouths". The sky was dark with a furious red cloud forming above them, the stench of death polluted the air, the only choice that Jon had was to fight, or at least he though.  
Jon knew that he had to return to headquarters to take back his thrown as Upgrade 001; o he turned around and crawled back into the cockpit of the vehicle, and waited till its launch. He waited for almost an hour when he finally looked up to see if the pilot was ok, he saw the acid had hit the pilot and had melted him to the bone. Jon took the skeleton and removed it over to the passenger seat and closed the back of the door, the controls were simple a button said A.P. which assumingly meant Auto pilot was flashing, so Jon pressed it and lifted from the ground.  
After traveling for hours in the small compact vehicle, Jon noticed an extreme change in the flight pattern as the vehicle took an immediate dive towards the ground. Jon couldn't control it for it was on Auto Pilot, but right as the vehicle should merge with the ground it went right through it. The craft landed on a nearby port were there were several more vehicles in the underground base. When the craft landed, two Upgrades started to approach the vehicle; Jon knew there was no hiding in the vehicle for it was small and compact. He thought of running but knew that he wouldn't get far for there were many officials in the area. Right when the officials came to the door, a mud monster from the battle field had puncture through the wall with small insects following. Jon was terrified and ran out of the opened door of the vehicle, the officials chased him but didn't get far after the mud beast took them out. Wile Jon was running one of the insects shit right in front oh him. It started to grow in size and even grew to a normal mans size. Jon focused as hard as he could on the silver lining but it didn't come to be. He was trying with all of his might to make the silver lining come out but it just wouldn't happen. Jon began to think that the end was coming because the insect had evolved to full size and was starting to grow arms, finally Jon just thought there was nothing to loose and punched the insect in the face, but something happened that surprised him, the insect was severed and the body was twitching on the ground. He looked at his hand to see what could have caused this to happen and was in complete confusion. His hand was in the same form it had always been in, surly his hand could not severe the beast, but was corrected when one came from behind and Jon kicked it into the chest causing it to explode. He thought why everyone was having difficulty fighting these things, but saw that everyone around him could not do what he was doing.  
Jon wanted to stay and fight, but began to remember what his purpose was for being there, he looked around trying to find an escape from the battle, he noticed an air duct about fifty yards away, he sprinted with all energy inside him, the motivation of stopping Igneous from ruling his empire. He was running so fast that he didn't even notice that he was almost there, but that was the problem he was to far away when a mud monster fell into the entrance of the air duct causing it to be blocked. Jon looked around for another exit and caught something out of the corner of his eye, a robot of thirty feet was standing in the middle of the room, "how could I have missed that" Jon said with a sarcastic tone. He ran towards the robot, the cockpit was in the center of it with a little windshield showing the inside. The only problem was that the lift to get into the cockpit had been knocked over. Jon started to climb up the machine, when he got to the cockpit the door on the right hand side had been locked. Jon ripped the door off the door, loosing his balance and almost falling he climbed back into the cockpit of the machine. There was a voice when he entered, "welcome to Mec 001" Jon chuckled to himself the Mec was a first of a kind, allot like him. Jon guessed that the suit that said "Mec Control" were you went to control the Mec. When he entered the suit there was a visor that had options on it. Jon searched the options looking if there was a way to get out of the way. "Drill Mode" said Jon, drills emerged from the Mec's hand and Jon pointed the drills at the ground, and began to drill through the floor, surprisingly he had penetrated the ground in less then five minutes, when he realized it was a bad idea to be digging there. The Mec fell through the floor hitting the illuminated tunnels on the way down. The Mec was taking severe damage, including when the Mec hit the wall and lost its Right arm. After about a minute of the Mec's falling, Jon hit a solid ground. He tried to get up but realized that his right arm was gone along with pretty much the Mec, not much was left but wires and broken glass, but this didn't bother Jon as he realized were he was. "Headquarters" was in big letters, he had made it, he would confront Igneous, and take back the city. When Jon approached the door the eye slot opened "password" said the same rough voice, Jon replied "Upgrade 404". The door opened, this time it was a regular old messy office that looked like it was out of the natural human world, this confused Jon but was relieved from the confusion when he heard someone say behind the door, "redecoration". Jon did not ask for so many things in this new world of his confused him. "He will see you shortly" said a different voice, a peaceful voice, a perfect voice, Jon tried to find were the voice came from, expecting to see someone beautiful but was very surprised, A frog lay on a pillow talking in the same voice, "he is in his real office, he is a very-"the frog was interrupted by a deep, powerful, yet rough voice. "Upgrade 001, or Jon. What brings you to my headquarters again, you must be very brave to face me again,". "I want my thrown back Igneous", "it isn't your thrown Jon, you don't get it, I made you, I mutated your D.N.A, I am the government agent", "you made me, why are you the leader though, we are the governments army" "no, no ,no, you are my army, I made you so you would destroy the government,". Jon was very confused at the time and did not know what to say. "Jon you are the only one who isn't made to destroy the government, you were made to destroy the Upgrade prototype" "what is so unique about_ just as he said that there was a knock on the door, the door man slid open the eye hole asking for the password. There was silence for about half a minute before, BOOM!!!!! The door exploded off the hinges, smoke filled the room, water was shooting everywhere as the water pipe was hit, and the screams of the doorman. Jon looked around to see what caused the calamity; he could see nothing as the smoke was in the way. Jon called out for Igneous but there was no reply, confusion swelled like a tumor in Jon's head, what was happening. His thought process was broken by a large fist, bigger the Jon's head came charging at him. The punch connected causing Jon to collide with the wall behind him. Jon got up, feeling very weak when another punch came his way, Jon dodged this one and did a summersault towards the direction were the fist had come from. When Jon got to his feet he saw were the fists were coming from, a ten foot machine stood there, the only human resemblance was the face that had stitched eyes and mouth that was glued to the machines head. The machine had four arms made of thick steel; his legs had had steel and wires going every which way. Jon did not know what to do, surly this thing was much stronger then him, but he had to react again to another swing, Jon reacted by putting his arm in to way to his surprise the machine's arm had been severed of. Jon looked this time his arm was covered in oval like plates of steel. Jon thought that with this new found power he ma be able to over come- a punch connected with Jon's face knocking him off his feet.  
Jon's eyes opened to a large object coming towards him, it grew large and larger until, the fist connected a second time, Jon's head was imprinted into the ground. The smoke had cleared, the screaming stopped, the water flooded the room, Jon floated over by the corner of the room, knocked out, when his eyes opened everyone was gone, including Igneous, the room was covered with blood, the screams rang in his ear. Jon got up, his knees were under water with a searing pain in his skull. Jon went to the doorway that was halfway blocked by debris.  
When Jon was in the tunnel something scared him, the first time ever there was silence in the city, many tunnels had collapsed. Jon yelled "anyone here" there was a sound of a tunnel collapsing in he distance. Depression struck Jon in the stomach hard; he had failed to protect the city. When he rose his head, he began to think, it is my duty to destroy that prototype, and that is what I intend to do. Jon walked out of the tunnel and got into the transport vehicle. When he drove to the surface there were ruins. The human city was dead, Jon had the feeling that the world was the same way, He now realized that the war was in his hands, to destroy the prototype, and to destroy the government. 


End file.
